Secret Desires
by SpinxELK
Summary: Sakura and Gaara, alone in her doctors office. Supposedly discussing matters concerning Gaara, and his sudden duty as the Kazekage. But a certain distraction keeps Gaara's mind somewhere else. Warning!: Might be a CRACK fic!. One-Shot!


OK, so this is sorta like a crack fic in a way lol, I guess it really depends on what you think. But anyway I'm posting this for either of the reasons 1: To have at LEAST 1 Fan Fic on here. 2: I'm Bored, and just decided to post something lol. 3: I couldn't resist. And last 4: I ADORE this couple.!:). Oh, and just a warning, theres not much, well probably, any romance. Sorry!:( . Please don't be mad if it sucks, I wrote this mainly for fun and out of boredom, so I'm not expecting it to be great. Plus, this is what you get when I stay up till 4 in the morning haha!:D

PS. I deeply apoligise for any OOC-ness, in fact it was kind of supposed to be like that, but in some cases I did try to match their actual personality to the scenario.

Imformation:

Couple: Gaa/Saku

Story Type: One-Shot!

Words: 1,216

Reason Behind It: Nothing Really, just ask my Four-In-The-Morning-Mind, I bet she could tell you!:p.

Disclaimer: I take no owner ship to this serious, just the plot. Plus if I did own this, I'm pretty sure I would have NEVER thought up such AMAZING! Characters! Lol.

And honestly, if you've seen this before. That includes. Tv: Books: DVDS!: Manga: Anime: Dolls/Action Figures: And other things I'm pretty sure they've turned this into. Do you REALLY think it's mine?. Ok done with stuped disclaimer lol.

…

It was a lone office located in the very back of the hospital, though as of the moment two people were alone in the room, but in the whole hospital not many were. The office, currently occupied by a certain and yet infamous Red head and a pink haired kunoichi.

Going into the room, you could tell it was surrounded in quietness, almost daring someone to talk.

But both participants did nothing of that sort.

In fact while one was going through some paper work, and looked quite into it at that, the other had his eye on a certain infascination. It was almost too tempting, in fact had him internally salivating.

But he would not dare show such emotion. He would not crack to such a desire. Only weaklings did such a thing.

No matter how tempting. _He_. Would. _Not._ _Crack._

Every now and then he would glance back up to the figure in front of him to notice her busying herself with such important, things. Not that she noticed.

In fact, that was the whole reason they were situated here in the first place, to talk buisness.

But both seemed to have a somewhat difficult time approaching the matter.

Until one pink haired kunoichi spoke up.

"Kazekage-Sama" Sakura sighed slightly, but didn't lose the respect she vowed to keep in her voice.

"Gaara," He corrected fixing his full attention on her. "Just call me Gaara. Let's at least _try_ to make this 'situation' a little more," He cringed slightly but still kept up the emotionless attire. "_Comfortable_"

"Ok, gaara." Sakura let off a small smile of reassurance. "So, since your going to be here for the week, that will give us enough time to discuss the matters correct?." She asked. Gaara nodded slightly. "Great, so basically since the treaty between Konoha, and Suna. The elders have decided it would be best to have a bride by your side, and the Hokage has agreed that it would help strengthen the bonds of our two villages too pick one from konoha. So we're going to go over the possibilities of which one would fit you best. Right."

"That would be correct." He stiffly replied adverting his gaze from the beaming girl and unto to his desire (no) interest.

"I have a few here that would probably make great female leaders to your village, when your ready to take a look at them." She handed out a few folders containing the important information of the next potential leaders. "Just let me know what you think" She set off another soft smile.

Gaara, without looking away from his distraction took the folders swiftly.

"So, I guess you can see me tomorrow or when ever your free so we can discuss more about this, and possibly on your decision" Beamed sakura.

"Giddy?" Accused gaara nonchalantly. His gaze still set stone on his distraction.

"What?" Questioned sakura, you coud tell she didn't get what the stoic kazekage meant, just by her overly confused expression.

He sighed before turning his atttention back to her. "Your overly excited." He bluntly pointed out.

"Oh," She looked guilty, before returning to her natural self. "I guess, I'm just happy to help out with such important matters" She spoke quietly as she reverted her gaze to the floor, a blush visible through her pink locks that covered her face with elegance.

"Not something I'm to thrilled about." He deadpanned looking back to where his gaze was just concentrated on.

"Well, too bad!" She exclaimed with playfulness. "Because, I'll see what I can do to change that!" She spoke with confidence and promise in her voice.

The stoic red head was tempted to break into a small smile before quietly and quickly dismissing it.

"Choose to say what you believe, but I don't see that happening any time soon." He stated. A hint of challenging in his voice.

"We'll see won't we" She smileed before reverting her gaze to the papers in her hands. "Well Kaz- Gaara." She quickly caught her mess up and continued. "I think we're done, again I'll see you soon. And hopefully by then you've chosen someone" She said with mockery yet sarcasm coating her voice.

"Sure."

Sakura checked her watch to see the time. She gasped slightly before turning her attention to Gaara.

"Well, It's about time for me to take my leave from the hospital, my shifts over." As she finished her announcment she stood up. Brushing off invisible dust from her docters coat, she looked back to the well known Jinchūriki. "You coming?" She asked confused when she noticed he hadn't gotten up yet.

"Yes."

"O-okay, so then why-."

"Am I not allowed to go when I wish too?"

Dumbfounded by the sudden question sakura managed an answer. "Well, I guess. But I figured you'd be sort of alone in here." She admitted. Gaara 'Hned' then shot a glare at her.

"Am I not always alone?" He asked, a sort of irritation coating his voice.

"Still," Sakura replied sighing a bit. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just be sure to lock up when your done." She gave a small wave before walking through the door. She stopped midway then turned a little to look at gaara.

"And gaara?" She asked innocently. A smirk working it's way up to her features.

"Hmm?" He replied staring hardly at her.

"Just take the damn cookie." She smirked before exiting. A dumbfounded look on a certain Kazekage's face.

Sorry it's so short, but hey it's a one-shot lol. Anyway, sorry (again) if it sucked. This is my very FIRST fan fic about these two, or better yet any NARUTO couple at ALL! Hehe. So, I'm still new to the whole fan fic idea. I'm usually writing up my own creations, so sort of making a dabble off someones elses feels kind of awkward lol. Oh and if it was a bit confusing at the end, the 'fascination' that held gaara's attention was a plate of cookies that sat on a table in between them:). Hehe.

R&R if you want!, it would make me really happy!:). But I'll leave that up to you:).


End file.
